Francis the Bully
'''Francis '''is a bully at Dimmsdale Elementary School who terrorizes Timmy and his friends. He is also one of Trixie's friends and he is the second member of her group known as "The Dark Ones". Character Francis is extremely stupid and unfriendly to most. He tortures Timmy and his friends, ranging from giving them wedgies to outright beating them with his fists. Francis is also feared by many of the other unnamed kids at Timmy's school. He even picks on adults, as shown on the beach where he switched Mr. and Mrs. Turner's tanning oil with cooking oil. Description He is very bulky, has no tan whatsoever, and has very crooked, discolored teeth. He wears a black sleeveles vest over a grey shirt with a lightning bolt on it, blue jeans with a wallet chain along the side, spiked wrist collars and black nail polish. He enjoys breaking laws and is very cruel towards Timmy. Personality Shown to be very stupid with a tendancy for unprovoked aggression, he represents a stereotypical bully. Francis terrorizes almost all of the kids in his school. He shows no sympathy to the suffering of his classmates, usually because he's the one causing it. In some episodes, Francis will even be standing around in the middle of class bullying someone, despite that he is obviously disrupting the class, Mr. Crocker makes no attempt to stop him. Francis is shown to have a caring side sometimes, usually when he is alone or hanging with Trixie. He has many posters of pop singer Britney Britney in his room. He also has a lot of cats that he takes care of. Biography Outside of school, not much is known about Francis, other than he likes to skateboard, and that he helped Trixie and Mr. Crocker stop an evil puppet in the Fairly Goth Parents episode, "Playtime Stanley". He is known to shoplift, such as he stole tons of items from the Wall 2 Wall Mart and blamed it all on Timmy. It is also revealed that Francis has a vicious bulldog named Mange who feeds him first-graders. School Life By far the most feared kid in school (Other than Malice), and possibly the entire school district, Francis strikes fear into the hearts of lesser children everyday at school. In most cases, every child is smaller than the freakishly large for his age Francis, and so he has plenty of victims. Among his favorites are Timmy Turner, A.J. and Chester McBadbat. Elmer and Sanjay are also at his mercy. Francis is mostly seen alone, while at other times, he is seen with Malice, Trixie, and/or Emokid. Occasionally, Francis would be seen with a buch of other sketchy looking, unnamed males around his age group that function in his gang. Relationships Francis and Timmy Turner Francis hates Timmy Turner, as much as Chester and A.J., and mostly bullies him. He was even beaten up by Timmy Turner on several occasions. Francis and Other Classmates. As mentioned, Francis picks on Chester, A.J., Elmer and Sanjay almost exclusively. He is sometimes seen leading a pack of smaller thugs, but is usually alone or with Malice and Trixie when bullying the students. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Dark Ones Category:Humans Category:Non-Magical Category:Males Category:Students Category:School Kids